User blog:Jb1210/Seddie Arc, halfway through... My thoughts
So, by now we've all seen iOMG, iLMM, iDS&F, and we're anxiously awaiting iCTI tonight. I think some people are getting carried away with a lot of things right now, and I just wanted to throw some stuff out there & see what sticks. I personally can see where some people are coming from with complaints of how annoying Sam & Freddie were in iDS&F. But, I think back to my relatinships, and my friends' relationships (especially in high school), EVERYONE is annoying at the beginning of a relationship. It's the honeymoon period, both individuals have rose-colored glasses on, and the world is nothing but butterflies, rainbows and puppies. Sam & freddie are certainly in this phase, and that's where the PDA and mushiness come from. EVERYONE is like this when beginning a new relationship, when the emtions are high and all is right wiht the world. Also, we don't tend to remember this as much, because the emotions are high, the pitfalls are as elevated as the highs. EVERYTHING is magnified, because of the heightened emotions! Add to this, these characters are teenagers, which I'll let speak for itself ;) Anyway, add to this, this is a sitcom, aimed gnerally at a teenage/early-twenties audience, airing on NIckelodeon, and we're in for some stylized elements. I personally don't think the characterization of Sam and Freddie as too far off how brand new couples act in real life, particularly in adolescence. That said, Carly really seemed ot be the focus of the show, and I really felt it was an exellent performance by Miranda, and really did do an excellent job of setting up iCTI. So, where does the show go from here? The major speculation seems to be centering on if Sam and Freddie decide on a "friendly break-up," and then on the series finale, get back together. The main source of this speculation seems to stem from the expression on Sam's face in the elevator pics from iLY, with many people saying they think Sam's expression in the one that's the main pic on the iLY page (from here referred to as Pic #1) is one of disappointment, or doubt in their relationship. Even if this is the case, I don't think it will end up being that Sam is doubting their relationship because she's unhappy and wants to break it off. If this is the case, I think it will be because she thinks Freddie is upset over their visit to the prison and she is thinking that HE will want to break up over it. Also, people seem to be ignoring Freddie's expression in this pic. He's smiling. Not a huge smile, but what I would describe as a "knowing smile," like he knows what Sam's thinking, how upset she is over the prospect of breaking up, how much they mean to each other, etc. I don't, for a second, think the look on Sam's face is because she WANTS to break up, instead, I think it's becasue she thinks Freddie wants to. Also, there is speculation about the stances of Freddie and Sam both in the second pic Dan tweeted/posted of them both smiling (but standing apart form each other) in the same scene. Some people are speculating on Sam's postioning, i.e., being in the corner, as clues that the pair are breaking up or are deciding on a "friendly break-up." Personally, I think this pic is NOT from the actual filming of the scene. I think this pic is from the extra footage between takes. Look at Jennette's awkward stance and her expression-- she looks like she's stiffling a giggle to me. Look at the poor quality of the pic. Look at the fact that Dan tweeted it with the comment that he was "working on iLY." I think this pic is just something Dan tweeted to keep us talking, which worked. Like I said, I think this pic is from between takes. Honestly, why would Dan devote 5 episodes to a single storyline (something he has NEVER done), after literally two and a half seasons of slow build up, hints, and clues ever since iKiss, start the thing off with a MASSIVE emotional investment from the main characters (iOMG), and just the general effort put into it. If this was a throwaway storyline, I don't think Dan would have started it off with "Sam's IN LOVE," I mean, that's a HUGE statement there. If this was a throwaway storyline, wouldn't it have begun on something more like, "Sam REALLY likes someone!" or something else far less major? Also, We are seeing some major waves in all the realtionships on the show within this storyline. Why create all of this character development to just throw it away? And finally (I've gotten a little long-winded), a "friendly break-up" would be the death of the show. That NEVER works in real-life (let's be honest, if you've ever tried in your own life, has it worked?), and would make the entire show awkward from this point on. Sam & Freddie would be uncomfortable around each other, Carly would be uncomfortable around them. so on and so forth. I'm willing to suspend a little disbelief for any tv show I choose to follow, but the show would lose all credibility if they chose to break Sam and Freddie up in iLY, then have them right back to where they were pre-iOMG the following episode. It won't work. This storyline, as I've come to realize, is not JUST about Sam and Freddie, but about ALL of the characters, and how they come to terms with this relationship, and how they will grow and become better friends because of it. It's poor storytelling to break them up. Dan seems to understand storytelling, and he has to know that breaking them up after EVERYTHING HE'S DONE TO PUT THEM TOGETHER just... won't... work. It's bad art. Sam and Freddie are staying together. Seddie is here til the end. I'd put money on that. Category:Blog posts